


work time relief

by shireduchess



Category: When The Night Comes (Visual Novel)
Genre: Anal Sex, Office Sex, Other, as well as the fandom's new collective thirst for boss man general addison, kicking off the WTNC tag here on ao3, this is fulfillment of august's desire to get fucked on their desk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 02:02:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15595782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shireduchess/pseuds/shireduchess
Summary: Here comes the Lieutenant General.Literally.





	work time relief

August always prided themselves on a quiet, collected workspace; their office was a sanctuary of sorts, a space they had total control over. That didn’t mean their imagination didn’t run wild every so often— the mounting piles of paperwork became tedious, even for their work ethic, and what with the arrival of the newest Hunter and the slew of red tape they were already tearing through across Lunaris, the vintage bottle of cabernet stored in August’s polished cherry-wood cabinet was getting a lot of attention. 

It was good to have a proper distraction every now and then, especially when it came in the form of the Lieutenant General plastered to their back. 

August doesn’t quite remember how they got into this position, trousers pushed down around pale thighs, coat rucked up, one of General Addington’s large hands flat against their chest as the other twisted oil-slick fingers with careful, measured movements. Their hips pressed against the edge of their desk and August let out a shuddering moan as the General’s fingers rubbed deeper inside them. 

“Quiet now,” he murmured, and August could feel his smile where his lips pressed against their neck. “I can’t think of what I’d do if someone interrupted us now.”

August flushed scarlet, unable to stop their stuttering breath. Did they lock the door? Did the General? They can’t remember— 

“Will you be quiet for me?”

August gasped at another movement from the General’s hand, their neck falling back onto one broad shoulder. Their long ponytail was coming undone, only serving to accentuate their debauched appearance. 

“Yes,” they breathed. 

“Yes what?” the General hummed, tucking a loose length of hair away from August’s face.

“Yes, sir,” August said, mouth falling open on a low note that turned into a groan. 

The General chuckled, the sound making something molten-hot pool in August’s gut. 

“I do love it when you behave for me, darling,” he said, his scarred mouth leaving long, plush kisses against August’s throat. 

“Thank you, sir.”

“Would you like me to fuck you? Right here in your office, against your desk?” The General punctuated the question with a firm grind of his hips, making August clench around his fingers as they jerked forward into the hand against their chest. 

“Yes, sir,” they said.

August’s breath was ragged as the General scraped his teeth against their ear.

“Tell me.”

“I want you to fuck me, sir.”

“That’s good,” he purred. “I want to too.”

A groan left August’s lips as General Addington removed his fingers, the remnants of their ponytail falling over their shoulder as they set their hands on the edge of their desk, grip white-knuckled and ready.

“Have I ever told you how obscene these boots make your legs look?” the General mused, running one hand across August’s inner thigh. 

August flushed at his words. It’s not by chance that their pants were only pushed down as far as their ass— anything more would require unlacing the long cords that lace their boots up their thighs— a luxury unaffordable to impromptu office liasons. 

They couldn’t spread their legs far as a result, and August’s face burned as Harry chuckled again, running a hand up their back under their shirt and coat. 

“Is that it?” the General asked, his voice deep with merth.

August opened their mouth in rebuttal— they could show Harry how far they could spread their legs if he would just unlace the tops of their boots— but instead of an eloquent retort, an unflattering groan came out instead at the feeling of the General’s cock rubbing against their hole. 

General Addison made a tutting sound and August’s hand flew out to grasp the corner of their desk as a hand tangled in their disheveled ponytail with a firm tug. 

“I told you to stay quiet,” the General said. A warning. August squeezed the desk, trying to focus beyond the head of the General’s cock teasing his entrance. 

“Yes, sir.”

“What a shame,” Harry said, one hand tight on August’s hip as he lined himself up. “I do love the noises you make, Enforcer Willenheim.”

August nearly whimpered, lower lip tugged between their teeth to muffle the sound as the Lieutenant General pushed inside them in one long, slow movement. Harry’s cock was thick and heavy, and he bottomed out with a groan, his clothed chest pressed to August’s back.

“Fuck, darling, you’re tight.”

Fuck me,” August gasped, unable to keep their need concealed.

They shuddered as General Addison rocked his hips against them, tightening unconsciously around his cock. The General’s voice was dark when he spoke against their neck. 

“Come again?”

_Not yet, _August thought wryly.__

____

____

“Fuck me, _sir.” ___

____

____

“That’s better.”

They didn’t have much time to adjust. Harry fucked them hard and deep, his body pressed close to theirs. August luxuriated in the weight of the Lieutenant General at their back, the full feeling of his cock inside them. The General dropped bits of praise here and there, wet scraps of words telling them how well they took his cock, how good they were for him. August preened under the attention, unable to temper the stream of breathy moans issuing from their mouth.

“You feel so good in me, sir.”

“You like how I fuck you, August?”

_“Nnh— _yes, sir.”__

____

____

“Do you think about this often, about me fucking you here? So desperate for it that you can’t even undress?” The General’s breath came in harsh pants against their ear. “I bet you get hard at your desk just from the thought of it.”

August fought to restrain their moan as General Addison reached around their front and wrapped a large hand around their cock. Their body pitched forward further over the desk, and as Harry began to jerk them off, his free hand covered one of August’s where it gripped the desk, fingers slipping between theirs in a tight grasp. 

Something tender and frightening lifted its head in August’s chest, and they bit their lip and banished it, shoving back on the General’s cock as they thrust into the wet grip of his hand. The curl and twist of the General’s fingers had August whining in minutes, and they shuddered and groaned as Harry tightened his grip on both their cock and their hand. 

“You want my come in you?” he asked, breath heady against August’s ear.

“Yes, sir,” they moaned, unable to help themselves. Harry’s come would be sticky and dry tacky on their skin, dripping from their hole and staining the inside of their pants, but August _wanted _it.__

____

____

“You’ll be so messy, darling,” Harry purred, fucking into them with harder, faster thrusts. “What would the others say if they knew.”

All pretense of being quiet burned to ash as his hand worked August’s cock with increasing intensity, broad thumb slipping over the head, reducing the Enforcer to a blabbering, breathy mess. Wild curls stuck to August’s cheeks, catching at the wet corner of their mouth, and they gasped and shuddered at the rising heat low in their stomach, crying out, “Please, sir— come in me, _please.” ___

____

____

The General made a noise deep in his throat, and August came with a cry, spilling over the General’s hand. Harry fucked them through their orgasm, and August’s cock dripped and twitched in his grip as they felt the Lieutenant General finish deep inside them, filling their ass with his come. 

They’d nearly forgotten about the hand holding their own until it moved to brush the hair away from their neck. August was already becoming aware of the come staining the front of their shirt and pants, but they closed their eyes as the General pressed soft kisses to the back of their neck. 

“I have a meeting to get to, darling,” he said, and August tried hard to convince themselves that the note of regret in his tone was only imaginary

“Of course,” they said, shifting away as Harry pulled back, cock dragging on its way out. August’s face reddened at the touch of fingers against their stretched hole, the slightest moan escaping them as General Addison dipped his fingers inside, feeling his own come. 

“I wish I could help you clean up,” he murmured. “Later, perhaps.”

August couldn’t help the tremor that ran through their body, and they fumbled with the front of their trousers, long fingers fluttering. They couldn’t afford to read into the General’s tone, couldn’t even begin to consider anything deeper than this surface-level fuck— but they couldn’t help the blush and stinging swell of pride as Harry wrapped his arms around them and pressed his scarred face into their shoulder.

“You’ve always been good to me, August.”


End file.
